Interactive Model Predictive Control (iMPC) is an effective control technology that can systematically take into account the current and future state of the vehicle, and system operating constraints, and provide an optimal control function with respect to fuel economy, drivability and performance. IMPC optimizes all propulsion, steering and braking actuators by taking into account the interactions between vehicle subsystems. The use of iMPC assumes, however, predictability of the vehicle environment. Autonomous vehicles operating in a predictable environment may benefit from the application of iMPC.